Egoísta
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Mello sabe que no ama a Near y es egoísta por pensar que el peliblanco seguirá a su lado. Pero es que Mello ama a Matt, por que Matt es su color en sus días grises, y su sonrisa ilumina la noche. Matt x Mello. Carta deprimente para Near. Dedicado a Holic.


Esta locura fea y mala va dedicada a mi madre adoptiva! *-* MxM's Holic. Y obviamente a mi padre adoptivo, Matty77, pero sobretodo a Holic, que es genialosa y hoy cumple 4 años en fanfiction. *O* Felicidades mamá! *O* No hace falta decir que es la mejor escritora de fics Matt x Mello que exista en el mundo... Es algo que todo el mundo sabe.

Bueno, me amarga tener que decir que** Death Note no es mío, sino de Ohba y Obata y que yo lo uso sin fines de lucro.** Esto es un secreto, nadie puede saber que no me gusta que los personajes sean de ellos T_T

**Ah, si, y esto es SHONEN AI. YAOI. Sin escenas fuertes, es una cosa romanticona y cursi... xDD **

**¡Es decir, no apta para homófobos ni diabéticos!**

**Egoísta.**

Mello estaba en esa habitación oscura, alumbrado por una vela, la luz se había ido y en una cama (la única del cuarto) reposaba Near, completamente dormido, acurrucado a las sábanas por el frío. Mello se tocó la nariz congelada y tomó un papel antes de comenzar a escribir una carta con su elegante letra.

oOoOoOo

_Cuando leas esto, yo estaré lejos, muy lejos, pero no puedo dejar que todo esto siga así._

Lo sé, _parece egoísta_ el momento en el que te digo que amo a alguien que no eres tú. _Parezco egoísta_ cuando te cuento todas sus virtudes aunque yo sé que a ti te duele que lo haga. _Parece egoísta_ que solo te hable cuando necesito un hombro sobre el que llorar. _Parece egoísta_ que siempre que intentas hablarme sobre algo importante desvíe el tema de conversación. _Parece egoísta_ que te tome el pelo con algo aparentemente serio.

Es egoísta que _te mire a los ojos y piense en alguien más_. Es egoísta que _cuando hable contigo desee hablar con otra persona_. Es egoísta que _cuando iluminabas mi camino, yo solo trataba de que las sombras lo invadiesen más y más_. Es egoísta que _te diga un "te amo" y no sea de verdad_. Es egoísta _querer tenerte solo para mi cómo un objeto sin valor al que dejar tirado en un rincón._

Pero no es _por ti_, no, sabes que _no es por ti_. Es por mí.

Soy egoísta, eso no se puede remediar. Miro tus ojos _y lo veo a él_. Escucho tu voz _y me imagino que esa frase sonaría preciosa en sus labios_. Te abrazo _y anhelo poder abrazarlo en tu lugar_. Te escribo una canción _y sé que no es para ti, sé que es para él, y aún así te la dedico_. Sonrío con tus bromas _pero en realidad me estoy acordando de las que él me ha hecho_. Discuto sobre un videojuego contigo _y lo único que me viene a la mente es que él batió el record en ese mismo juego_. Te veo arreglado para salir, todo de blanco como siempre, _y solo pienso en lo linda que quedaría esa ropa sobre ese dulce chico_. Me pasas una canción de un grupo que te gusta _y la letra de una canción completamente distinta viene a mi cabeza mientras la escucho:__su canción preferida_. Y cuando me cuentas lo que deseas que suceda en el futuro… s_olo logro imaginar una cosa, y no es a ti junto a mí_.

Sé que _duele __aceptarlo_, pero soy egoísta y siempre lo voy a ser. No he jugado contigo, lo sabes, te he amado, te he soñado, te he esperado… Pero sigo siendo egoísta y sobrepaso el límite, te dejo de querer sin poder evitarlo y me enamoro de otra persona, de alguien que llevaba mucho más tiempo junto a mi. No estaba planeado, _simplemente surgió, de la noche a la mañana_, y soy egoísta _por quererle a él_, y soy egoísta _por contar las horas que queden para verlo de nuevo_, y soy egoísta _por pensar solo en sus ojos_, y sigo siendo egoísta _por creer que, pese a todo, tu vas a seguir a mi lado como amigo, o en todo caso como contrincante_.

No te culpo si realmente quieres dejarme a un lado y marchar sin mí, no te culpo, al fin y al cabo soy egoísta y _no me importa perder algo que algún día fue importante para mí si con ello gano algo más…_

Soy egoísta, _vas a tener que aceptarlo_, y cuando me veas con el… No pienses en mí, _por favor_, no pienses que podríamos ser tú y yo, no pienses en mi cuando me veas sonreír a su lado… Realmente yo _no quiero que te hagas daño_, y sé que parece egoísta, pero si te vas de mi lado no voy a poder soportarlo: _te necesito como amigo, como confidente, como… como alguien especial e irreemplazable que me escuche y me comprenda cuando nadie más lo haga_. Soy egoísta _por quererte a mi lado aún cuando te estoy apartando de mi y sustituyéndote por otro_, soy egoísta _por querer que te quedes conmigo cuando sé que te duele que esté pensando en él_… Soy egoísta _cuando a pesar de todo, sonrío y finjo que todo está bien_. Aunque eso ya no es ser egoísta sino otra cosa, _querer que seas feliz aún cuando yo te estoy haciendo infeliz… _Eso es ser egoísta_._

_Quien sabe_ si te dolerá más leerlo que escucharlo de mis labios pero sabes bien que no me expreso bien cuando he de hablar las cosas, y mucho menos cara a cara, la escritura es el mejor medio para contar lo que pasa por mi cabeza... Espero que lo comprendas, esto es todo lo que siento en estos momentos y quiero decirte que si: soy egoísta.

Yo _te avisé_ hace tiempo, _no soy perfecto ni tampoco espero serlo_, este es un aspecto de mi persona que tal vez intuiste, pero soy egoísta y eso… siempre será igual, porque amo a Matt. Near, sabes que te he amado con fuerza pero ahora un chico pelirrojo ocupa tu lugar.

Y si hay algo bueno que tiene el y tu no es que a su lado no tengo que competir, no tengo que esforzarme en ser mejor que el porque sé que el no me va a adelantar pase lo que pase, por que sé que me va a secar las lágrimas y me va a abrazar cuando lo necesite, ha sido y será mi amigo en las largas y solitarias horas. Near, no la tomes con el... Sabes que el único culpable de que esto sucediese soy yo por dejarme llevar por un sentimiento que yacía enterrado en mi corazón. Y no llores, te lo pido, no llores, no derrames ni una sola lágrima, al fin y al cabo tu eres mejor, lo he asimilado, ya no quiero superarte, toma tu puesto como nuevo L. No me importa que lo hagas.

Solo quiero que sepas que te llevaré en mis recuerdos como alguien querido. Hasta... _nunca,_

_Mello.~_

oOoOoOo

No hizo ademán de nada más, solo dobló el papel y lo dejó sobre la mesa, manchando una de las esquinas del folio con chocolate del bueno, calidad suprema, que él mismo se estaba tomando. Sonrió por última vez y salió de ese cuarto, apresurado, no quería soportar ni un minuto más la situación, abrió la puerta contigua y vio a cierto pelirrojo también durmiendo, lo sacudió un poco por el hombro, intentando que se despertase.

-¿Matt? ¡Despierta!-dijo Mello todo lo alto que le permitió el entorno, no quería despertar a nadie. Matt se frotó los ojos y los abrió ligeramente. Ver a Mello delante suyo lo ponía de los nervios y más cuando era consciente de que Mello sabía que el amaba al rubio-Matt, despierta que nos vamos...-añadió Mello.

-Yo no me muevo, si quieres fugarte pídeselo al enano.-gruñó Matt, molesto, girándose y continuando durmiendo. Mello lo destapó y lo obligó a salir de la cama, con el frío que hacía. Mello cogió la PSP de Matt y la metió en su bolsillo.

-Vamos, vago, muévete.-le susurró a Matt en el oído, eso bastó para hacerle reaccionar.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde estaban saliendo del edificio en general, camino a un mundo distinto. El nuevo lugar donde la SPK había decidido quedarse pasaba desapercibido, pero leches, era incómodo y a veces se iba la luz. Pero esto a Mello ya no le importaba.

-¿No avisas al lanudo que nos vamos?-replicó Matt. Mello negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó como si nada.-¿Entonces?

-No necesito darte explicaciones, simplemente estoy abandonando a Near.-cortó Mello. Matt se quedó pensativo.

-Bien, lo que tu digas, pero la otra noche parecíais muy divertidos haciendo lo que hacíais.-refunfuñó Matt aún cabreado por el tema Near.

-Matt, deja el tema, por favor... ¿No estarás celoso, no?-preguntó con picardía el joven rubio. El pelirrojo negó rápidamente, colorado.

-Dime lo que estamos haciendo y por qué...-rogó Matt. Mello pareció resignarse.

-Nos vamos de este lugar... Probablemente un piso en Los Angeles sea barato pero siempre podemos comprarnos a una casa en Miami... No quiero soportar más a Near, no quiero seguir órdenes de nadie y el caso en el que trabajábamos me ha hartado.-Explicó Mello como si le aburriese explicarlo. Matt lo miró confundido.

-Pero ahora mismo lo tenías todo... ¿Por qué nos vamos?-preguntó Matt de nuevo.

"Por que te amo, idiota" pensó Mello.

No contaba con que la dulzura del chocolate le impedía hablar correctamente consigo mismo y lo había soltado al aire, pensando en voz alta. Matt sonrió de lado.

-Te tardaste en darte cuenta de que soy yo el que te conviene...-se rió Matt. Mello lo miró mal, de arriba a abajo.-No te enfades, tu ya me entiendes, seguro que Near era un soso y un aburrido...-añadió gesticulando con las manos. Lo acallaron los labios de Mello sobre los suyos con gentileza. Matt simplemente se dejó llevar.

Quién sabe si ser egoísta no da sus frutos.

_

* * *

_

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Los reviews son el alimento de mi alma para que continúe escribiendo!_

_Pero bueno, ya que por las buenas no comentáis..._

_Por las malas._

_*Saca la death note.*_

_*Saca una caja con gatitos.*_

_O dejáis reviews o me los cargo a todos._


End file.
